Talk:Constellation class
Star Trek film appearance Someone please correct me if I am wrong, but as the handful of ships are leaving Earth to go to Vulcan in the latest Star Trek film, I seem to recall a four-nacelle ship with them. If this is so, is this a precursor to the Constellation class, or is it actually a Constellation class vessel? If someone can verify this, an image should be uploaded. --Kahwless 08:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :You are probably looking at the ship that had two nacelles, and then two engineering sections (a first in Trek Starfleet desings, I think). I thought it was a four nacelle ship at first as well. Besides, the movie takes place largely about 30 years before we think the Constellation class got started, and in an alternate timeline where technological development and starfleet design had been diverging to a high degree for about 25 years. Not likely to be a Constellation present. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Great, thanks for the clarification. I wasn't aware that the extra nacelles were engineering sections until I read the page on the Kelvin which said that it only had one warp nacelle. Again, thanks. --Kahwless 14:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :: This perhaps? --Alan 18:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) --> :Yeah, that is the ship with two nacelles, and two engineering sections. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Not sure how to reference USS Hathaway mention I added a sentence to the Studio model section about how the USS Valkyrie model on display at the Star Trek The Exhibition may have been the one used as the USS Hathaway. I saw it it very close up at the Tech Museum in San Jose and although it was faded and some attempt was made to erase it, it clearly said "USS Hathaway" under the "USS Valkyrie" label. You aren't allowed to take photos at the exhibit, som I'm not sure how to prove or reference my assertion. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:44 AM PST 18 Nov 2009 I actually found someone who must have clandestinely take a very good photo of the model, so you can sort of see the faded writing behind "USS Valkyrie": http://www.flickr.com/photos/dtrigger05/2625245455/sizes/o/ :Is this okay to use as a reference? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:48 AM PST 18 Nov 2009 Hathaway Bridge :"The Hathaway-type bridge had an unusual arrangement, with front of the bridge relatively wide open and the primary stations cramped in the rear of the bridge." The Hathaway bridge was not unusual in the least. It was, in fact, very similar to that of the Enterprise-C, the Bozeman, and the Enterprise-D refit Battle Bridge. :"The helm and navigation stations were located on the extreme port and starboard sides of the ship with the captain's chair near the center of the bridge. This gave the captain an unobstructed view of the viewscreen located at the front of the bridge. Next to the captain's chair, set less than a meter back and off to the right, was the first officer's chair with console. . . (TNG: "Peak Performance")" Hmm . . . The description on the main page leads one to believe that the configuration seen in "Peak Performance" is the default configuration for the Hathaway. It describes the conn and ops stations as being extremely to the port and starboard, because they cannot be seen on screen (in front of the captain, where they should be). Because the 80 year old cruiser had just been hauled out of mothballs after (quite a few?) years, could it be that the out-of-position captain's chair and conn station used by Riker and Worf were bolted to the deck specifically for the war games, and do not reflect the actual seating positions of the captain or first officer? All this is conjecture, of course, but so is describing Riker and Worf's seating positions as the default positioning of the captain and first officer. Star Trek Online The Constellation class is not actually in Star Trek Online. The Stargazer-A is of the Stargazer class. The three Heavy Cruisers are the Cheyanne, Dakota, and Stargazer classes. I wanted to point this out to give reason to edit. CaptainKBX 04:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK, go and edit, be bold. You can put reasons in the edit summary, so that you know. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I would like to add that in the older Novels (pre-STNG) the 1701 Refit and the 1701-A were redesignated Constellation Class. Only the old ship style with the round nacells were Constitution Class. 22:01, December 14, 2012 (UTC)